Starbase
Starbases are elements of Event Horizon and Event Horizon: Frontier. 'Event Horizon' In Event Horizon, starbases appear when player is conquering any faction's capital. They're very strong, but those close to the center of the galaxy are unarmed, regardless of faction. When the player goes further, each faction has it's own starbase build. Non-Veteran Build These appear at small distances at any faction, only equipped with 8 Heavy Titanium Armors and a Large Nuclear Reactor. These propose a threat of 0, less than Embryo and Drone do. 'Veniri' Veniri bases are equipped with pulse cannons and 4 M11 drones. However, they do not possess drone factories, so their drones will not respawn. 'Bushrak' Bushrak bases are equipped with three M21 drones and Heavy Missile Launchers, so agile ships and ECM Jammers are recommended. [[Korerans|'Korerans']] The Korerans' starbases are equipped with Heavy EMP Torpedoes and four M31 drones, however they do not have any drone factories so the drones will not respawn. An ECM Jammer and an agile ship are recommended in order to evade the torpedoes and drones. A high-firepower gunship will probably fail due to EMP stunlock. [[Taraniak|'Taraniak']] Taraniak bases have four M41 drones and Heavy Lightning Cannon, so as long as you aren't directly next to them, you will be safe. [[Sayjix|'Sayjix']] Sayjix bases have four M51 drones and are equipped with drone capture systems, adding difficulty in capture when using carrier builds. [[Jurgans|'Jurgans']] Jurgans' bases are armed with dual Heavy Acid Missiles in every weapon mount and two Embryo Mk2 drones. A ship agile enough to avoid missiles and acid clouds is recommended. [[Zumbalari|'Zumbalari']] Zumbalari bases are equipped with heavy neutron blasters and Missile Launcher M3s. [[Neganari|'Neganari']] Neganari bases are equipped with just Mass Drivers (M2?). 'Daazen' Daazen starbases have Heavy Antimatter Bombs (M2?) on each weapon mount, which essentially create an area of denial around the superstructure. They are heavily shielded, so ships like the ISS Galleon, which can be with outfitted 2 Heavy EMP Torpedoes, are easily able to destroy them from a safe distance, as, in the Galleon's case, EMPs do critical amounts of damage to shields. Long range weapons of any sort, however, are viable. [[Unknown|'Unknown']] Unknown Starbases have Heavy Antimatter Torpedoes on each weapon mount. The torpedoes deal enormous damage and can reach long ranges so keeping an eye out for these torpedoes is a must. They are practically very easily countered by Point-Defense System equipped ships as the fire rate of the torpedoes are too slow. [[The Empire|'The Empire']] The Empire's Starbases are equipped with triple Rocket Launcher M2s on each weapon mount. Also they have 6 imperial drones, so at first player should focus on destroying them, because they can quickly repair base and deal much damage to player's ship. [[The Swarm|'The Swarm']] In current version The Swarm has no Starbase, and there's no information on them possibly being added in the future. [[The Syndicate|'The Syndicate']] The Syndicate, like The Swarm, currently has no base present. 'Pirate Bases' Pirate bases, like the Daazen's, are well shielded. They're equipped with Holy Cannons and 3 Santa Drones with drone factory, so it's recommended to use long-range weapons. Event Horizon: Frontier In EH: Frontier, the player owns and defends his own starbase. They can also manage the base's equipment, just as they can manage that of their ship's. The starbase is majorly composed of blue slots, allowing the prodigious use of armor, shielding, drones, or a concoction of all three. The base can be equipped with any weapon that is at least 2x2 slots big. Also there is a Starbase Mk2 bought in Arena with 5000 tokens. It has more green slots, also having three 4x5 weapon slots instead of 3x5 ones on regular starbase. Category:Game Features